Ark 20 Episode 39: Red Money Part 7: Corrupted Justice part 1
tumblr_mc887hTAhx1rz06hho1_1280.png|Eden tumblr_m1mkhmkK7W1qg2o7n.png|Tyrant Kougami.Shinya.full.1321514.jpg|Kin Tasanagi Paul_Cartier_(Earth-37072).jpg|Wolfbane pippaglasses.jpg|Pippa Jynxie .: Every lab in the city had been wiped clean and ripped apart by KPD in search of the tiniest bit of evidence they could get their grimy rodent paws on. Jarvis had called her via a nearby payphone the day before, exchanging his brief encounter with Tasanagi, explaining how he attacked him and Jarvis apparently shot him, though he hadn’t stayed to see if it hit or not. He also let her know of the location of one of Godfrey’s original labs that was located under Pippa’s Villa. There were never any records of the lab nor did Pippa knew it existed. She presumed it was a secret her Grandfather kept away. Jarvis was sure that lab wasn’t seized by the police yet, but he hadn’t really a clue since the old man had driven straight out of the city to a small cabin out in the woods to hide out from the police if they were to track him down. That morning, Creed and Pippa set out of D1 to the suburbs of D2 where her villa lay hidden amongst the tall cider and oak trees. The door had been left slightly open, though nothing was skewed like Pippa had imagined it to be, but she was still nervous and so when she walked in with Creed behind her, she took light mouse like steps, peeping into each room to make sure no one was there. Now, at late afternoon where sun was high above the city, Pippa was rummaging through the lab that’s hidden entrance was under the rug in her Grandfather’s office. Eden now would be on a table, his arms and legs strapped down with what appeared to be vibranium metal with an IV pumping into his system with a heart monitor beeping to the rhythm of his ticking heat. On a class table next to Eden was a large syringe filled with the vile green Venom, or better known on the streets as Virtus. Pippa stood close to him, with a tablet in her hands as she was reading the information the machine gave her about his body, his levels of calcium, brain waves, etc. “The trick is, you need to control the anger, don’t let it consume you or else you’ll probably end up killing me and anyone else in your path, got it?” Pippa looked up to Eden with a stern look washing over her normally bright face. Wolverine: Kin turned over , staring at the clock. He pulled himself up a bit more rejuvenated than he had been before. The bug he had planted Jarvis had been connected in. Kin had the information on where the most recent lab had been. ( Jarvis wouldnt even notice the spec, or the spectale, or the damage that he had done. - From the previous episode. ) Kin had followed the lead, going in after Pippa and Eden had went in. But he hadn't been there to arrest them. He needed there help. “The trick is, you need to control the anger, don’t let it consume you or else you’ll probably end up killing me and anyone else in your path, got it?” Kin heard and saw Eden getting ready to be subjugated to experimentation. " Eden ! No! " Kin said shouting at the top of his lungs. " Don't do this ! " He said blasting into the room. The duo had now been a trio. Eden Creed: “ You know Miss Godfrey under other circumstances I’d find this Kinky..” The young diligent Tyrant spoke. It took a lot of sneaking around to have finally gotten where they are. Eden , was quite in a hinge about this whole thing. He didn’t quite understand where his state of mind was heading towards too. Was he crazy to have agree’d to this he must have been losing it. But, The thought.. the thought of him becoming stronger. The thought of knowing he could get stronger. That his strength did not need to know any limits, The strength to get his people the glory they deserved. Eden had wanted it.. Eden had wanted it all. He wanted to destroy and create all that seemed fair. Eden had listened to Pippa, He gave off a slight nod. He eyes down the venom that was in the midst of being tuned into him. He didn’t quite like the look, But if it’s what he needed he was down for it. Eden took a quick swallow of his breath, His arms flexed at the occasion. “ Ready when you are Miss Godfrey. “ Eden said raking a quick swallow of his breath once more. Then Suddenly in came Kin, Edens eyes were baffled at the sight. How could they have found him. Eden was overwhelmed by the intrusion and quickly shot a look to Pippa. Then back to Kin, “ I have an audience now, How delightful. You came right on time.. Theres no one I want to see this more then you Kin.. There is so much you lack to understand about the world. You think allowing his tory to repeat it’s self grabbing criminals off the streets and throwing them into cells is what this world needs ! .. No.. we need a better form of justice a greater world.. we need a more permanent solution. And this is it this is exactly what we’ve been waiting for ! A useless free world.. a world where everyone is equal both in strength and positioning. Where everyone is strong enough to look after theirself a world where no one.. is above the TRUE Law. This is the way of the world.. and for this message to the world HERE IS MY SACRAFICE ! NOW PIPPA ! “ Eden shouted from the end of the table awaiting for the venom to enter him. Jynxie .: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGBZnndn7R8) Pippa’s large blue orbs tripled in size as Kin busted into the hidden lab. Tilting her head, Pippa started to grin, there was a bitter sweetness in her voice when she spoke, “You’ll understand that this system needs fixing. Playing cops and robbers is all fine and dandy-“ Pippa paused, setting the tablet on the glass table gently before picking up the syringe. “But, there will never be an ending if we continue on with that game. Sorry, Creed. This is going to feel like a bitch.” Pippa plunged the needle into the man’s arm, pressing on the tilt to empty the green contents into him. Once it was emptied, Pippa took a few steps back, the empty syringe dropping from her dainty, trembling hands, the glass shattering everywhere. There was a 50/50 survival rate with a normal patient, with him his odds were increased to about 25 percent more. A 72% survival with grade 3 mutations and a 3% he’d become the super soldier they would need in order to fight what most people called, ‘the good fight’, the noble war. And so would Pippa now. The people of D1 would get the hero they needed. The oppression of the poor, like she had once been, would end. There were to be causalities… just like any war. Pippa’s eyes fixed on Creed, awaiting for what would happen to him. She reached out to pick up the tablet, scanning over his readings to make sure everything was going smoothly. There was no cure. If it didn’t succeed.. She’d have to put a bullet to his neck, a precaution they talked about, but the young girl hoped it didn’t end like that. Her blonde hair fell all the way down to her back and she breathed slowly. “This has to work..” Pippa muttered under her soft breathing. Eden Creed: Edens eyes widened at the feel of the needle, “Tch ! “ Eden bit on his bottom lip , The incruciating pain shooting from the venom traveling down his blood streams. His body began to shake at rapid speed. “ GUAAHHHHHHHHHHH “ His eyes rolling to the back of his socket. Blood erupted from his eyes as well as poured from his nose, Edens. He felt his bod get swallowed into a pit of darkness. Though he was caught in nothing but emptiness, He could feel himself drowning on nothing but darkness. Bubbles left his mouth. Signaling his lost of breath. Eden then landed in a vast scenery filled with luscious green gas, but upon his landing it held a domino effect, all that was green turned into darkness. A nasty and eerie black. Eden paced his steps back , his eyes caught every aspect of death in the room. The sky began falling, There before him was the Tyrant Julius Creed , His body held by black vines on a cross. A black crown held at his head. “ Julius.. “ Eden caught a glimpse of what seemed like human sized black creatures eating at his insides. “ What the hell is going on “ Eden eyes widen. They continued to eat at his insides all that seemed fare, Eden caught a glimpse of Julius insides falling from his body. “ HEY ! STOP THAT ! “ Eden shouted. But they continued to eat, Ignoring Eden .. Eden pulled his foot forward “ HEY ! “ Eden shouted once more. Finally they all turned in sync.. They forced there yellow needy eyes into the the pitt of Edens soul. “ Eden Creed..It’s time you’ve awoken !! “ They all spoke monotone and in an instant before Eden could blink. He felt the creates hand impale his chest. “ ACK ! “ Eden soured watching the blackness pour from his wound traveling down his arms legs and up his neck. The young Tyrant screamed in agony, blackness fell from his cheek. But an piercing light revealed it’s self from his cheeks. “ AGGGGGGGGHHHH “ Eden shouted buckling at his knees. Exploding at the midst of the creatures hands. Back to reality, Eden had awakened amongst the table, “ All seemed different … AGH ! “ Eden shouted as his body grew heavy. He caught glimpse of Kin attack Pippa and in an instance Eden broke the grasp the retrains held on him from the table “ Gahhhhhh it hurts “ Eden crouched forward, Falling upon his knees. His hands went a cool stale black and soon this lead upwards towards hims arms then neck soon his whole body. “ GAHHH… what the ack ~ The pain it feels .. feels FUCKIN AWESOME heh… “ Eden is almost impervious to pain, Though this does not mean it wont effect him it just seems to bring him pleasure more then pain when very intense. This is more of the work of his Physco chi in alliance with his stance. Under the influence of Pippas Venom other known as Virtus, Eden has acquired the necessity of the drug which is unparalleled strength accompanied with peak levels endurance, heightened senses, and minor immunity to weapons of any kind unless targeted to the neck of the user. Though, With this came the after effect and toll it had on Edens fatigue. ((http://youtu.be/3C-k_3dcfNY )) Eden now has the ability to re-arrange the configuration of carbon atoms of his body,Thus, Hardening his rubber fatigue allowing him to convert his skin into Graphene. He usually uses this ability to partially strengthen the density of selected parts of his body during battle, but can extend the effect to its entirety. In this form, he resembles a black-skinned demon with a malevolent facial visage. As Eden has control over the configuration of his body's carbon atoms, the substances that he can convert his skin into can vary based on his intentions. . greed___concept_art_fma_by_shanebot-d58iaip.jpg Eden stood to his full height, Now with the venom in system he stood a good 6’5, with a graphite fatigue. He rolled his shoulder muscles, “ I apologize Kin Tasanagi but those who are banished from the heavens have no choice but to become devils… Isn’t that how you all see us… Weaklings the ones that feed on the power of others strenghts what if that power was ours Kin Tasanagi you would have no choice but to protect the people you’ve always protected.. the corrupted that ids why were in this mess right.. cause you chased the wrong guys ? Tch.. for that Kin Tasanagi you are GUILTY ! “ Eden had not knew a word he was saying it was the venom speaking. Eden had lunged forward into a crouch he felt his immense strength build into his legs and with that , Eden had lunged his body forward at immense speed shooting through the wind like a bullet aimed for kin. He pulled his arm out narrowing his fist back his elbow piercing the sky then within seconds attempt to capture Kin into a tackle with his body jammed between his muscular shoulder and forearm if this were successful Eden would had tackled Kin into the wall implanting a imprint Kins size on to it if this were successful he’d lunge a punch at his lower jaw which if were successful would force his jaw out of place for moments notice. How ever if this were unsuccessful Eden would attempt to propel his knee upwards upper cutting Kin with his knee alone if this were successful would knock Kin in mid air. If this were liable and successful Eden would attempt to capture Kin in mid air , halting his body over his shoulders and attempting to slam Kin across his back onto one of Pippas labs table. Only to follow up with planting all his body weight onto the chest of Kin, If this were successful Eden would snicker. “ I’ve decided to allow Fate to decide if you survive the venom then fate is on you’re side but if you die.. well..oops “ Eden turned his gaze towards Pippa awaiting for her to go on with the procedure. Wolverine: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kfm4ZdTTJo ) " Eden..." Kin said letting go of Pippa, turning his attention back over to the male as he stared him down. " What... What the hell... have you done to YOURSELF! " Kin said holding his arm. The New Moon casting high above there heads as the light shinned in from the room. “ I apologize Kin Tasanagi but those who are banished from the heavens have no choice but to become devils… Isn’t that how you all see us… Weaklings the ones that feed on the power of others strenghts what if that power was ours Kin Tasanagi you would have no choice but to protect the people you’ve always protected.. the corrupted that ids why were in this mess right.. cause you chased the wrong guys ? Tch.. for that Kin Tasanagi you are GUILTY ! " " NO! EDEN THAT'S NOT TRUE! They Came to me... Just because I'm in the KPD Doesnt changes who I am! Your views on Justice are skewed, there distorted, CORRUPT! YOU THINK IM APART OF THE HEAVENS!?!? " Kin said as his eyes glowed a bright a red. " IM A DEMON JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU! " He said shouting at the top of his lungs, his canines showing within his mouth as he growled at the top of his lungs upon shouting. Eden had lunged his body forward at immense speed shooting through the wind like a bullet aimed for kin. He pulled his arm out narrowing his fist back his elbow piercing the sky then within seconds attempt to capture Kin into a tackle with his body jammed between his muscular shoulder and forearm if this were successful Eden would had tackled Kin into the wall implanting a imprint Kins size on to it if this were successful he’d lunge a punch at his lower jaw which if were successful would force his jaw out of place for moments notice. How ever if this were unsuccessful Eden would attempt to propel his knee upwards upper cutting Kin with his knee alone if this were successful would knock Kin in mid air. If this were liable and successful Eden would attempt to capture Kin in mid air , halting his body over his shoulders and attempting to slam Kin across his back onto one of Pippas labs table. Only to follow up with planting all his body weight onto the chest of Kin, If this were successful Eden would snicker. “ I’ve decided to allow Fate to decide if you survive the venom then fate is on you’re side but if you die.. well..oops “ All of these attacks followed in pursuit and before Long Kin had been pinned down. He tried to fight, but Eden's strength proved to great at the moment with the New Moon. Kin didn't have his power. " NO! DONT DO THIS! I CAME HERE BECAUSE I NEEDED YOU GUYS HELP! I KNOW WHO'S REALLY B-" Before he could finish his sentence Pippa would more than likely be on her way to Inject him with the Letha Venom. Jynxie .: The moment Kin lunged for her, the tablet in her hands fell, splitting the screen with a crevice as it pummeled to the floor. “I know what I did. It’s time this city had a true balance of the scales,” Pippa’s voice broke and her eyes hot from Tasanagi to Creed who was withering on the lab table, god awful sounds escaping his lips. Pippa jerked herself away from Kin, her blonde hair wiping around. When Eden finally came to and Venom coursed through his veins without a hint of the one of many side effects that could have possibly made it go wrong, Pippa’s eyes sparkled the same grin that was growing on her face. His skin seemed to morph into something new all completely. The very image of what Creed now looked like frightened Pippa, just slightly. But as he threw himself at Kin, and Tasanagi hit the wall with a cracking sound, Pippa’s enjoyment overtook her fear. His strength was quadrupled, with a thousand armies in just one man. And when Creed had gotten Kin on the table and yelled at her to inject him with Virtus, Pippa glanced down at one of the few vials Jarvis had left for her. Pippa yanked open the cabinet doors to find another syringe, sticking the tip into the top of the vial to drain the green contents. “See Tasanagi, men don’t fear guns; they fear Monsters,” her voice was chilling, taking long strides over, placing the needle’s tip on his arm, but it did not break. Curiosity sparked in her eyes as she held on briefly to what the cop was saying. “If he dies from it, we lose the information he has, Creed. I need to clear away the counterfeit, get the true Virtus back on the streets. We need him alive, “ She paused briefly, debating silently to herself whether to administer the drug, but her hand slipped slightly, seeking the needle into his arm, the dosage flowing into his system. Pippa yanked the syringe back and gritted her teeth. “He’d have files in his car, right?” Wolverine: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mo1JExiw2f8 ) " N-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! AGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Kin's eyes went from red to purple, a golden erruption of chi flowed from his body! " NO- A-AGH... I CANT BRE-AGH..." Kin began to transform, his physical form mixing with the Venom. The pain had been antagonizing! As he sat there under Eden, his canines began to grow, and his arms and body mass grew larger in a grotest manner. He had been transforming to his thrid stage of his Okami curse. However... it was a new moon. So this had been different, it had been forced, un-natural. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH... HAAA.. HAAA.. AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! " His eyes stared out at the new moon and his eyes went white as he began to shake violently as if he had been having a violent seizure. Foam soaked from his lips, his head shaking left to right aggressively as his boldy jolted up and down over and over again. All his bones broke on him at the same time, crushing and folding within the inside only for it to stop. Kin's body mass began to grow extensively, pushing him to his very limit as he became something else, a new breed of monster... something much more powerful. His fur coated his form, he laid under eden and had been 7'3 in height, his muscle mass had been expanded by ten times its orginal form. He had been way more powerful than his orginal Okami Curse form. He had become... wolf Bane... As Wolf-bane Kin's senses of sight, smell and hearing were enhanced to superhuman levels, even beyond his orginal lycan senses making them almost perfect. He could see objects, with perfect clarity, at much greater distances than normal humans. He retained this same clarity at night, enabling him to see perfectly in near-total darkness. His hearing was similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds beyond the capability of normal humans to hear. His sense of smell was highly developed and he could track a target by a scent for many miles. IN this state Kin possesse great superhuman strength. At his peak, he possesse sufficient strength to lift at least 20 tons. As the Wolfbane, Kin's musculature was vastly more efficient than that of a normal human and his orginal lycan form. His muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than normal human muscles. At his peak, he could exert himself for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood impaired him. While transformed like this Kin's bodily tissues are much more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. He could withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and tremendous impact forces without injury. He take the strongest blows Meta-human foes and managed to remain standing. Wolfbane, lifted Eden off of him and then tossed him on the other side of the room. Kin had become a raging beast, an uncontrollable one. He became this because of a few factors. The New moon being the main one. During a new moon, Kin is human once more but the Venom focuses on enhancing someone to there very best, which is his lycan form. It pushed him to his strongest Lycan form and allowed him to become this beast of Science and Demonic arts.Only on New-moons can he uses this new found power and even then he cannot control it,but he can control it a bit better than his oringal transformation. Wolverine_Vol_2_171_page_--_Jean-Pierre_Beaubier_(Earth-616).jpg " AGGGGGGGGGHHH!!! " His roar had caused all of the artifcats that were glass to explode from the sheer shreek of his yell. " YOU... WILL ALL... KNOW.. TRUE JUSTICE... THERE IS NO SUCH THING... AS JUSTICE..." The Creature said standing to his full height towering over the two. " THERE IS ONLY, THE RIGHT THING... TO DO..." Wolfbane said to Tyrant, and Pippa standing over the two. Jynxie .: Tasanagi towered over the both of them with a sneer, sending a shiver down Pippa’s spine. It seemed like his wolf like features were now more pronounced, and he was far more dangerous than Eden, or at least Pippa thought since Tasanagi had the genes of a predatory animal, which meant everything was heightened for him. If they ran, he’d find them by smell, probably anywhere in the city, even if they tried to cut through water to mask their scent. Pippa backed up a little and scanned over the lab. There had to be something down here they could use to contain the mess they had caused. They definitely didn’t need to beasts running havoc around town, or this one ruining their plan. Pippa then remembered back when her Grandfather was running the institute and he had worked on a project known as System Override. It was never marketed, let alone released to anyone outside the lab except to a small militia group in a little country as a testing product. No one would remember them if they mysteriously all vanished and sub sequentially, they all did and Godfrey had no choose but to shut down the project. It was made for the use of controlling a person’s body and mind to where they’d have to obey every command- only going as far as commands, the victim would be able to speak on their own free will and still have their own thoughts and movements, but the moment the person in control of them said something that dealt with their actions, they had to obey. The nanos would intertwine with a beings brainwaves and would appear on a tablet connected with those nanos, giving the person in control full vision of what goes on in the person’s brain as well. That had to be in here somewhere, right? In his journals, Alec never stated he destroyed the project and always told her he kept all his failures somewhere. That somewhere must have been here, right? “Creed- Keep him at bay! I an idea,” Pippa shouted through Kin’s roar before sliding over one of the other lab tables towards what would have been her grandfather’s office. She twisted the handle, but it was locked and above it was a keypad. Frantically, Pippa punched in her birthday. Alec had changed majority of the locks to that code; however, it beeped and blared a red color for invalid. She proceeded to punch in his birthday then her mom’s, her grandmother’s until finally, she was about to give up. The most important day to her Grandfather received his first dollar, 11-6-2102, he was 15 years old and worked in the mail department of the great Yun Corp. The numbers turned green the moment she finished typing them in, and the door clicked. Pippa twisted the knob and slid into the office, shutting and locking the metal door first before flipping on a light switch. Category:Red Money Saga Category:Ark 20